In the manufacture of electrodes such as foil-type anodes for lithium-ion cells for example, the battery material is often applied in the form of a slurry on a current collector, which may be a current collector foil for example. This slurry is applied onto the current collector such as in particular onto the current collector foil by a blade process or a slot nozzle process. The current collector foil for this purpose is usually metallic foil, the metal being chosen as a function of the type of electrode to be manufactured. The current collector foil furthermore usually has a thickness in a range from greater than or equal to 7 μm to smaller than 20 μm.
It is furthermore known to produce an electrode film or an active material film separately, and to apply or fasten this separately produced electrode film following its production onto a current collector such as a current collector foil, for example.
In the aforementioned examples, the current collector may be developed from copper, for example, in the event that an anode is being produced, whereas the current collector may be developed from aluminum in the event that the electrode is a cathode.